The present invention relates to a control system for a bushing assembly used in the drawing of glass fibers. The invention is particularly concerned with such a system to control bushing operation in the event of fiber break out.
In its more specific aspects, the invention is concerned with a control system for use with a bushing assembly of the type disclosed in the co-pending application, Ser. No. 599,720 filed on July 28, 1975 by Charles H. Coggin, Jr., one of the inventors here, said application being entitled ASSEMBLY FOR THE DRAWING OF GLASS FIBERS.